Juego de Ases
by Sakura Eldestein
Summary: En el pasado ser asexual no era normal pero tampoco peligroso. Ahora, con la población mermada, ser asexual es un peligro. Ser diferente puede conducirte a la muerte. Vikturi
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Juego de Ases/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Capítulo 1./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Subían lo más rápido que podían, miró un momento a su amado esposo se veía cansado pero no podían descansar hasta que oscureciera, tenían que sacar la mayor ventaja. Retrocedió unos pasos para apresurar a su pareja./p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Aguanta un poco, Yuuri, buscaremos un refugio para pasar la noche – dijo jalando la mano de este./p  
p class="MsoNormal"¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Antes de que se jodiera todo,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanantes de la Tercera Guerra, antes despan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanque aquellas bombas atómicas produjeran mutaciones en la población, existía un grupo, eran solo el uno por cierto de la población y luchaban por la visibilidad. Asexuales se hacían llamar y luchaban porque los demás entendieran su postura. Durante este tiempo se creo una pirámide invertida llamada AVEN que simbolizaba la sexualidad. En la base estaban los "alosexuales" que englobaba todo el espectro sexual: homosexuales, bisexuales, heterosexuales. Y en la punta estaban los asexuales, personas que no experimentaban (o en muy baja intensidad) atracción sexual. Podían sentir atracción romántica, pero en lo sexual era muy poco comparado con los otros. En ese tiempo, en los 60, comenzó aquel movimiento. En los 70 ya se agrupaban, en los 90 ya no era considerado una enfermedad, en cambio si era considerado una orientación sexual, en los 2000 ya querían visibilizarse. Nadie podría saber que aquella invisibilidad sería su protectora. Cuando el presidente de Estados Unidos se salió del acuerdo de Irán, todo fue como saltar al precipicio. Primero una bomba, luego otra, finalmente el conflicto creció. La humanidad decreció notablemente. Si hiciéramos un censo y se comparase con el de ese año, la humanidad actual sería de un 17%. Con esta merma más la radiación los humanos comenzaron a mutar. Algunos hombres comenzaron a tener la posibilidad de procrear. Donceles se les llamó. Con tan poco humanos, repoblar la tierra era la tarea, por lo cual se exigía que toda pareja casado con una doncella o doncel se reprodujeran la mayor cantidad de veces, así el papel de estos en sociedad se vio reducido a incubadoras. Desde aquella guerra habían pasado 50 años y la sociedad seguía rigiéndose con aquellas normas. En esos momentos los asexuales eran un error, no debía existir gente que no deseaba tener sexo y reproducirse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era el año 2068 cuando Viktor conoció a Yuuri. Viktor era escritor de novelas románticas, pero no solo escribía romance, también tenía un blog secreto en la famosa Deep Weeb: Amantes asexuales, en el cual hacía activismo. Pero a diferencia de los activismos antiguos, Viktor promovía el amor y guardar las apariencias, en estos tiempos salir del closet era peligroso. Pero no conoció a Yuuri ahí. Yuuri era un estudiante de pedagogía, desde niño soñaba con la noble labor de un pedagogo por lo que sus padres trabajaron duro para tener el dinero para enviarlo a la universidad, universidad donde al poco comenzar destacó por su avidez de conocimiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yuuri como todas las mañanas asistió a la clase después de despedirse de sus amorosos padres, se puso los audífonos mientras escuchaba música antigua, le gustaba el romanticismo de la preguerra. Las cancines actuales eran de fuerte contenido sexual "Me gusta como lo metes, dame más fuerte, dame más duro, este es un gemido puro" era parte del coro de una de las canciones más populares, "Esta perra quiere duro, no se conforma con uno, esta perra quiere más, dale por detrás"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanhabía sido la canción de la temporada pasada. span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"¿Por qué no podían ser como aquella canción que decía "Only you, can make this world seem right, Only you Can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone, Can thrill me like you do"?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanAquella suave balada de The Platters que lo hacía soñar con el amor más grande y dulce del mundo. span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"O la suave voz de Karen Carpenter mientras canta "Why do stars fall off the sky, everytime you walk by. Just like me, they long to be, Close to you. On the day that yoy were born, the angels got toghter and decided to create a dream come true, so they sprinkled moon dust in your hair gold and put a starlight in your eyes so blue" . /spanAquellas canciones acariciaban los oídos de Yuuri cada mañana. O aquella romántica canción de Ed Sheran. En serio se sorprendía que una cultura con canciones tan hermosas que hablaban del amor fueran capaces de crear aquellas guerras. De no ser por la guerra, Yuuri podría escuchar música como esa. Pero como decía Aria Vicino, el gobierno con aquellas canciones sexuales estimulaba la procreación. Y al pensar en su hermana, quien con apenas 29 años ya tenía 5 hijos y esperaba el sexto. Le molestaba infinitamente su papel como mera incubadora humana. También odiaba lo denigrante que podía ser la músicaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancon doncellas y donceles. Claro, aquel nombre solo iba en el papel, pero generalmente de perra no los bajaban. ¿Qué acaso Yuuri no podía optar por un amor romántico como las novelas prohibidas de la Deep Web? Como Orgullo y Prejuicio. Si iba a vivir en sociedades opresivas definitivamente prefería esa, al menos había espacio para el amor…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Porque Yuuri tenía un secreto. No era capaz de sentir atracción sexual por otro ser humano. Era de aquel pequeño porcentaje de seres humanos llamados asexuales. Aquello no significaba que no pudiera amar, porque Yuuri soñaba con el amor. Solo que para él no era necesario el sexo en una relación y eso lo ponía en una mala posición para el gobierno que solo buscaba la reproducción. Pero haría como Aria Vicino decía en el blog, se casaría y tendría hijos, aunque la verdad no creía que podría hacerlo. Divagaba perdido en su mente, "Yuurilandia" como solía decir Phichit, que no sintió el ligero empujón que le hizo su amigo para indicarle su prescencia. Se quitó los audifonos con una / br / - Buenos días Phichit – la sonrisa suave y franca en Yuuri fue correspondida por un muchacho mas joven y moreno que parecía llevar la primavera impregnada en sus juveniles rasgos. br / br / - Buenos días Yuuri, hoy has pasado más tiempo en Yuurilandia – se río divertido el jovencito, escuchando la musical risa del otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A Phichit le encantaba la voz suave y casi rítmica de Yuuri. Y estaba más que dispuesto a ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía por el mayor si no fuera porque ambos eran donceles y estaría prohibido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoListParagraph" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" - /span/span/span!-[endif]-Lo siento, ¿me hablabas hace mucho? – y eso era todas las mañanas, cada que llegaba, Yuuri estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero así lo había conocido y así lo quería. Conversaron hasta llegar al salón del menor. Este estudiaba periodismo e iba apenas en primer año./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tras aquel encuentro con Phichit se apresuró a su sala, si bien el profesor Giacometti era muy simpático, también era muy estricto con la puntualidad. Sin embargo al entrar, casi a punto de la hora de entrada, no era el alto profesor rubio el que estaba sentado en el escritorio, era un hombre alto pero de cabello plateado. Bastante guapo a decir verdad. Apenas saludo se sentó en el primer asiento del salón justo frente a la pizarra. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a clases, Yuko se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa. Traía el labial corrido, al menos Yuuri sabía que ella no pasaría los mismos problemas que él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El nuevo profesor se levantó y escribió en la pizarra Viktor Nikiforov, Licenciado en Literatura Preguerra, Magister en Literatura Inglesa, Doctor (C) en Literatura. Luego de eso miró a la audiencia que estaba / br / - Buenas tardes, soy Viktor Nikiforov, estaré reemplazando al profesor Giacometti por tres semanas. Como ven, no soy profesor, tengo un magister en Literatura Inglesa y estoy haciendo mi tesis de doctorado en Literatura. El profesor Christphe me ha dicho lo que han visto y lo que les toca ver. Pero también quiero que contesten un pequeño test para saber que tan avezados están en Literatura y redacción. Pregunta uno: Qué es el amor? Fundamente su respuesta. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPregunta 2: Cuál es la literatura clásica? De tres ejemplos. Última pregunta: ¿En qué se diferencia la literatura clásica de la actual? Tienen 1 hora para la prueba./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Los estudiantes sacaron una hoja y comenzaron a escribir. Viktor en tanto se sentó a mirar sus redes sociales. Ya imaginaba que muchos hablarían de atracción física, mariposas en el estómago. El gobierno hacía muy bien lavando sus cerebros. De hecho se sorprendía lo cubiertos que estaban en clases, supuso que era porque eran clases. Los miró, preguntándose quienes terminarían la carrera con algún crio, quienes estaban esperando uno. Entendía el afán del gobierno por la reproducción de la especie, también entendía que si los distraía con sexo y diversión serían meros corderitos. "Pan y circo". Los alumnos escribían y escribían, Viktor miraba el tiempo correr. Al termino de la hora, ordenó la detención de la escritura y comenzó a retirar los exámenes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuedaban 45 minutos antes del término de clase sin embargo decidió terminar antes la clase, para analizar la prueba. Comenzó primero con el de un jovencito llamado Guang Hong Ji, era el menor de la clase, un chico adelantado , aunque no sabía porqué. "El amor es el afecto desinteresado e intenso que te da una persona, en pos de su bienestar y felicidad. Es la unión de dos cuerpos y dos almas donde hay mucho cariño". Buena respuesta para el gobierno pensó corrigiendo las otras style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa respuesta de Mila Babicheva lo había hecho ruborizar .Sin embargo no distaba de otras respuestas relacionadas al sexo, sin embargo una lo tenía intrigado y perturbado. Examen de Yuri Katsuki, Una detallada explicación del amor romántico, el amor platónico, el agape, el phileo y el eros, la atracción romántica, la atracción sexual e intelectual….Esto no era lo que el gobierno quería …/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" _br /br /Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de Yoi! Estoy muy emocionada y espero que les guste este relato de esta orientación sexual tan poco conocida. Saludos!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	2. Chapter 1: Viktor

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, en ella los últimos restos del examen se convertía en cenizas. Una buena redacción y dominio del tema, pero peligroso. Una lástima que algo así debiese quemarse. Al menos ya tenía una excusa, diría que Makkachin se comió aquella prueba. Mientras pensaba en eso se dio cuenta que ya tenía dos temas de los que hablar en su blog: el amor asexual y el peligro a los que se exponían por pensar diferente.

"En un mundo soñado podríamos juntarnos como un colectivo y vivir nuestra asexualidad feliz y tranquilamente, pero en los tiempos actuales no. Pensar diferente, el hecho pensar ya es peligroso. ¿Qué pasaría si descubren que el sexo no les interesa? ¿Qué no obtendrán la cantidad de crías que se espera? Recuerden a Sven quien desapareció en misteriosas circunstancias y cuyo novio fue usado de incubadora humana hasta que falleció. ¿Deben fingir que solo piensan en sexo? Claro, las 24 horas del día. Cuando hablen con sus amigos, finjan que solo viven como conejos. Traten de amar a su pareja aunque sea un alosexual. Y traten de tener hijos, así jamás serán descubiertos. Su seguridad es más importante" Finalizó con enlaces a ciertos artículos sobre asexuales desparecidos, necesitaba que entendieran lo peligros de pensar en un gobierno como el actual.

Viktor llevaba años haciendo activismo en la Deep web. Comenzó con un simple blog para escribir sus historias de romanticismo sin sexo. Un día comentó sobre la asexualidad y se sorprendió cuando mensajes empezaron a llegar. Todos pedían más información, querían hacer una comunidad, pero tras la desaparición de Cao-Bin y el casamiento obligatorio de su doncel Kenjiro Minami con Georgi Popovich, se dio cuenta lo peligroso que podía ser. Viktor dejó el computador mientras se iba a recostar en su sillón. Aún le dolía recordar aquel caso. Ambos chicos habían sido fans recurrentes de su blog. Minami apenas tenía 15 cuando mandó su primer mensaje, 17 cuando se comprometió con Georgi, 18 cuando nació su primer hijo, a los 20 esperaba su segundo hijo. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? Preñar una y otra y otra vez hasta que su doncel quedase seco. ¿Y el amor? ¿Y los sentimientos? Porque Viktor aunque fingiera ser un total cabeza hueca frívolo y amante de la ropa y zapatos de marca era un ser bastante emocional. No al grado de llorar por una película (vale, que ni siquiera lloró con Titanic), pero si deseaba amar y hacer cursilerías, tomar la mano de su pareja, leer juntos un libro, sentarse a mirar el atardecer, bailar un lento de los antiguos disfrutando solo el echo de hacerle sentir que es el amor de su vida. Viktor, aquel hombre considerado un genio de la literatura, excéntrico y alegre. Nadie creería lo solo que se sentía. Lo peor es que era tanta su necesidad de afecto que sentía cariño por cada uno de esos cibernautas que llegaban a él en busca de ayuda y consuelo. Como Minami y Cao. Ojalá hubiera podido darle sepultura a Cao, pero estaba seguro que jamás aparecería su cuerpo.

Harto de aquel sentimiento autocompasivo, porque no era tan negativo ni masoquista para regodearse en su propio dolor, se levantó para beber algo. Quizás bebiendo un poco le daría una idea de que hacer para su próxima pornonovela. ¿Quizás dos jugadores de football de equipos rivales? Eso prendía a las masas calenturientas que imaginaban el sexo duro que tendrían en vestidores. Lo gracioso era que siendo totalmente asexual pudiera describir escenas sexuales tan intensas. Una llamada a Giacometti para comprobar como estaba de salud pensó mientras marcaba el numero de su amigo. Amigo que tardó un poco en contestar completamente agitado.

\- Aquí Giacometti – contestó y Viktor estuvo seguro que ni siquiera miró quien llamaba.

\- ¿Tan mal de salud estas que no puedes respirar? – Viktor se río, aunque estaba bastante preocupado por aquel detalle.

\- ¡Viktor! No, yo – iba a alegar algo cuando una segunda voz interrumpió las palabras del rubio con un gemido "Profesor, por favor, quiero correrme" jadeó aquella voz, a lo que Chris replicó - ¡Phichit cállate! Ehh, Viktor no es buen momento….

\- Me doy cuenta. Mañana te llamo – Viktor se apresuró a cortar, recordando que "Phichit" era un nombre de uno de los estudiantes. Se paró para tomar los exámenes y revisó. Si, Phichit Chulanot. ¿Acaso Chris se estaba tirando a uno de sus estudiantes? Joder con el rubio.

Bueno, no era algo que importase. Meterse en la vida privada de otros no era algo que debería hacer. Tomó su computadora para ponerse a escribir. Abrió Word y se quedó esperando por si caía una idea, más todo lo que pensaba era en la relación prohibida entre un maestro y un alumno. "No, Viktor, no deberías" se recriminaba. Quizás debería escribir la historia de Cao y Kenjiro, sentía que se los debía, el mundo debería conocer la historia de aquellos dos, aunque eso podría ser contraproducente, debería alterar varios datos, como que las familias de ambos se oponían y por eso querían huir, meterle mucho sexo y finalmente pese a que ambos se amaban y deseaban, Minami termina por casarse con otro chico obligado por su familia y ya vería la manera de honrar la vida de Cao. Cao sería Caliostro y y Kenjiro sería Kendra, le cambiaría el sexo para hacerlo menos evidente. Ya con la idea en mente comenzó a escribir lo que sería su novela.

hola a todos! bienvenidos al segundo capítulo! Agradecimientos a Ninnae por betear mi fic 3 y gracias a todos quienes leen esta historia.


	3. Chapter 2: Yuuri

Capítulo 3: Yuuri

Un: "Lo siento Yuuri, tu prueba se la comió mi perro; pero tenías la máxima nota, no te preocupes" dicho con la más grande sonrisa fue suficiente para que a Yuuri se le crisparan los nervios. No es que fuera un obsesivo de tener todo ordenado, pero le gustaba mostrarles sus notas a sus padres. Su madre se alegraba mucho y, según Yuuri, su sonrisa podría iluminar hasta el día más obscuro.

Bueno, no se enfadaría por una prueba que no podía mostrar, pero igual era molesta la actitud despreocupada del suplente. Se trató de relajar respirando con suavidad y sonriendo. Phichit a su lado solo palmeó su hombro en su sutil forma de decirle: "calma Yuuri".

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió, no podía no calmarse con el rostro sonriente de Phichit, así que se limitó a mirar la prueba de este, antes de que Viktor prendiese el proyector y pusiera una diapositiva llamada "Reglas básicas de ortografía y gramática".

— En base a los resultados de sus exámenes he decidido avanzar en este tópico porque hicieron sangrar mis ojos. Con algunas excepciones, muchos tuvieron errores básicos. De hecho, mientras corregía sus pruebas pensaba: ¿En serio son alumnos de universidad? Luego pensaba que quizás me había equivocado, me metí al sistema y ahí estaban los mismos nombres, así que no era error mío por lo que volví a leer. No diré nombres, pero los genitales no se llaman "hoyos" y la palabra "hoyo" va con hache e y griega. Así que comencemos con el uso de la B y la V. — dijo el profesor provocando risas en los alumnos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era real.

Yuuri se dispuso a lo que sería la clase más aburrida que había tenido; aunque debía reconocerlo, para ser un tema tedioso, lo estaba presentado de manera bastante didáctica. Mientras buscaba palabras terminadas en "bilidad" se giró hacia Phichit quien conversaba con Mila, una compañera que hoy estaba sentada a su lado. Y ahí en el cuello del moreno, casi orgulloso, lucía un chupón. El mayor alzó una ceja mirando curioso a su amigo.

—¿Hay algo que desees contarme, Phichit? — inquirió con una sonrisa, provocando que el otro se volviera a verlo de inmediato.

—¿Qué co…? Tengo un chupón, ¿verdad? — su mano se fue directo a tapar el lado incorrecto lo que ocasionó risas alegres en Yuuri.

—¿Me dirás ahora con quién sales? — Yuuri llevaba meses queriendo saber quien era el novio secreto de Phichit.

—Debería contarnos a todos, señor Katsuki, ya que parece que eso es más interesante que terminar la tarea. — la voz de Viktor interrumpió la charla de los amigos que se apresuraron en terminar su tarea.

Terminando las clases, Yuuri se despidió con rapidez del moreno y corrió al restaurant donde trabaja de mesero, al menos quedaba a solo tres cuadras de la universidad y no tenía que correr tanto. Una vez llegó, entró por la puerta del servicio para luego girar hacia los casilleros. Sacó su uniforme y arrojó dentro del locker su mochila con ropa, colocándose la camisa blanca, el pantalón negro y el chaleco negro junto a la corbata, y se colgó el gafete con su nombre. Se dirigió directo a la cocina para loguear su entrada y luego fue a la pantalla al lado de recepción para revisar sus mesas. Miró la mesa 12 que brillaba con la señal de "cliente sin atender" así que se dirigió hacia allá con una sonrisa.

Llegó a la mesa, dos jovencitas lo miraron de arriba abajo antes de reírse y mirarse entre ellas. Yuuri se preguntó si acaso su uniforme estaba arrugado o sucio o con alguna mancha, pero estaba seguro que era el uniforme limpio que había sacado.

Aun así, preguntó que se iban a servir las muchachas con la mejor de sus sonrisas y anotó los pedidos, volteándose para escuchar como decían: "¿Te fijaste? Tiene un muy buen trasero" y la otra respondía "Me lo comería completo", desatando el rubor del joven quien apresuró el paso.

Y esto era algo que detestaba Yuuri, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hablar así de él? Suspiró ingresando los pedidos en la pantalla y revisó sus otras mesas. En lo que revisaba alguien posó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

— Yuuri, ¿Te pusiste los pantalones ajustados por alguna razón? — una seductora voz de mujer sonó justo en su oído sobresaltando al muchacho que giró quedando de cara a la chica.  
— ¡Sala! No me asustes. No me di cuenta, llegué con el tiempo justo y solo saque el primer uniforme — dijo ruborizándose. Con razón había llamado la atención de esas mujeres.

La mujer que estaba frente al chico era otra mesera. Ajustada falda negra que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y la blusa negra que dejaba entrever sus curvas. Sala era una más de las meseras que trabajaba en el mismo turno de Yuuri, llevaba meses tras el moreno, pero el chico era demasiado distraído para notar el sutil coqueteo de la morena. Para Yuuri era otra amiga más.

El día continuó, los coqueteos de los clientes le aburrían, ignoraban olímpicamente el cartel de "El garzón y la garzona no le sonríe por coquetearle, es su trabajo, respete", pero al menos las propinas eran buenas.

Cuando terminó su turno fue a dejar su uniforme, al fin podía ponerse sus "aburridas" (en palabras de Phichit) ropa. Se despidió de sus compañeros y salió. Había sido un mal día, pero mientras caminaba calculó, igual podía gastar algunos _trollares_ en un helado, no sería un helado de tazón de cerdo, pero al menos podría animarse con azúcar. Pagó la golosina y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegó sus padres terminaban de cenar, su madre, una regordeta mujer de rostro amable, lo salió a saludar.

— Bienvenido a casa Yuuri, ¿vas a comer? — preguntó con una sonrisa.  
— Estoy en casa. No gracias mamá, iré a dormir, mañana entro temprano a clases — igual había comido helado, así que Yuuri no necesitaba más. Con una sonrisa subió al segundo piso, dejó caer su mochila en el piso y miró el As de pica dibujado en la pared. Sonrió antes de conectarse a la computadora y, tras tapar micrófono y la cámara, abrió el navegador para entrar a la Deep web y así a la página de su Blogger favorito.

La entrada de Aria Vicino le había causado mucha curiosidad. ¿A qué se debería algo así? Aún le daba vueltas al asunto cuando cerró su computadora y mientras se cambiaba el pijama. Pero cuando se fue a acostar, no podía dejar de pensar en Aria y en las emociones que provocaba en él cuando lo leía. ¿Atracción intelectual? Quizás. ¿Romántica? No, no conocía a Aria, pero le gustaría hacerlo algún día…quizás algún día se atreviese a escribirle…

Trollares: Divisa ficticia que se utiliza en todo el mundo tras la guerrra

Agradecimientos especiales a KatsudonKo que beteo este capi!


	4. Chapter 4: Only You

p class="MsoNormal"Juego de Asesbr / br / Capitulo 4: Only Youbr / br / span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Si había trabajos aburridos, el que el suplente Viktor había enviado era por lejos el más grande, o quizás no lo sería tanto si no fuera tan extraño: Una fábula, un cuento y una leyenda en referencia a las normas de ortografía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aunque era una buena idea para que los niños aprendieran ortografía y la diferencia entre fábula, cuento y leyenda; el hecho era que debía estar haciendo el trabajo y estaba tumbado en la cama mientras leía el blog de Aria. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Las nuevas entradas parecían ser poemas sobre el amor y lo idiotas que se ponía la gente por amor. Sin conocerlo, Yuuri sentía un fuerte crush por Aria. Después de dejar comentarios bajo el seudónimo el seudónimo de Katsudon, algo que le gustaba de Aria, es que siempre respondía todos los comentarios, incluyendo esos que solo eran emojis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Una semana quedaba para que el profesor Christophe llegase y, si bien no era del todo su gusto aquel profesor (demasiado sexual para el gusto de Yuuri), quizás al menos se libraría de que el perro del profesor suplente se comiera sus trabajos. ¿Es qué acaso el profesor no alimentaba a su mascota? Cuando Vicchan vivía, él no dejaba que comiera nada que pudiera ser peligroso para la salud del can. Eso incluía papel, era perro no cabra. Y aún no estaba seguro que las cabras pudieran deglutir celulosa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Luego de reflexionar sobre su maestro y su perro decidió hacer su tarea, pero su cerebro no estaba para la labor y terminó por decidir dar un paseo para refrescar su cerebro y así poder pensar mejor en la dichosa tarea. br / br / Su reproductor nuevamente en la canción de "The Platters" sonando suave en sus oídos para dar paso a Savage Garden con "I knew I love you". Su voz suave repitiendo las estrofas cuando un perro lo tumbo por la espalda, una voz se escuchó: la que menos quería escuchar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"¿En serio? Cuan jodido podía ser el mundo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMakkachin, no puedes lanzarte así./spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;" —/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanreclamó Viktor alejando a su perro del chico. Se sorprendió de ver a su alumno, pero más que nada cuando vio el choker negro, morado, gris y blanco en su cuello. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Lo levantó con rudeza y lo comenzó a jalar hacia el parque provocando los quejidos y reclamos del menor. Cuando ya se hubieran alejado lo primero que hizo fue tomar el choker y tratar de sacarlo, forcejeando con el menor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" ¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar con esto? ¿Sabes lo que significa?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" lo miró con enfado, Viktor era considerado un genio y la huella literaria de Yuuri, alias Katsudon, no había sido difícil de seguir. Pero pensó que Yuuri sería un poco mas inteligente. br / br / Cuando la mirada asustada del muchacho lo encaró, supo que quizás el chico no era Katsudon, que se había equivocado y quizás aquel adorno era solo por moda. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"¿Cómo conoces tu…eres asexual?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" un susurro tenue y Viktor supo que sus sospechas eran reales. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" ¿Acaso no te ha enseñado nada mi blog sobre esconderte?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spany sabía que una pregunta no se contesta con otra, pero el chico estaba siendo muy descuidado — Pensé que eras más inteligente, Katsudon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"¿Aria?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Y Yuuri podría decir que se le entumieron las piernas. Aria estaba ahí y era el suplente. El suplente al que odiaba porque el perro adorable que estaba ahí se comía sus pruebas y sus trabajos. Y no podía odiar al perro porque era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida; obviamente tras Vicchan, porque nada más hermoso que su caniche toys. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Habías tardado en notarlo, ahora quítate eso y si quieres podemos conversar. /spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanViktor aún estaba nervioso y no paso hasta que estuvo aquel objeto lejos del cuello del menor. br / Viktor se sentó en el pasto, palmoteando a su lado para que el estudiante se sentase a su lado. Una vez que este se sentó, Viktor comenzó a hablar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"¿Sabes lo peligroso que es usar eso? Hace un tiempo creían que los asexuales eran enfermos que provocarían la caída de la natalidad… hubo… hasta hace poco, mucha gente que desapareció.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span̶span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansu voz melancólica provocó el sentimiento protector en Yuuri que terminó tomando la mano de este, pese a sentir enfado y exaltación, porque era Aria, pero también Viktor y estaba emocionado porque llevaba tiempo admirando a Aria y deseando conocerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pero también llevaba días de desear que Viktor vuelva a escribir porno lejos del salón, sin embargo terminó intentando darle consuelo al mayor. No estaba preparado para lo que seguiría. /spanspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Helvetica',sans-serif; color: #1d2129; background: white;"—/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Quiero hablarte de dos chicos que seguían mi blog… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p 


End file.
